Sora Saga
by SoraOfTheDDR
Summary: This is the story of the character i created, Sora. She starts out as Sakura's energetic sister... but something happens and her life changes forever.


Warning, sexual content, swearing, and bad spelling.

I don't own Naruto...but I totally own my character

My name is Sora Haruno. Im 8 years old. Me and my sister Sakura want to be ninjas! I want to be great and powerful like Jiraiya-san, she wants to be a healing ninja like Sunade-sama. To bad she is two damn distracted by some boy to do anything. Ohhh what's his name...Sasgay I think? Oh well it doesn't matter, boys are stupid and have cooties. Today starts my adventure. Im going to become a ninja!

"Come on Sakura! We are going to be late!" Sora screamed as she jumped on he sisters bed. The pink haired girl rolled over and pushed her sister onto the floor.

"Im up, im up." she said lazily as she sat up. Sora bounced up from the floor and ran to the closet, she grabbed her shorts, fishnet shirt and vest and ran into the bathroom. She quicky dressed herself and put her hair in messy pig-tails then ran down stairs.

"Good morning Sora dear, you better eat quickly or you're going to be late." her mom said kissing her forehead and giving her a slice of toast.

" thanks mom, tell Sakura ill meet her there, I have a stop to make first." with that she popped the piece of toast in her mouth and ran out the door. People didn't even look at the blue haired girl as she ran through the streets of Konaha, this was a common occurrence. Sora never walked. She ran full tilt slipping a little as she rounded corners.

Once she reached the steps of the building she was looking for she knocked loudly. " Helloooo, Ten Ten, You up yet?! You better be missy!" she shouted, and tapped her foot impatiently until the door opened seconds later. Ten Ten appeared with her usual outfit on and two messy buns on the top of her head.

"Im up.. Geez Sora, we still have like an hour, you could have let me slept in a little." Ten Ten said sleepily

"Yah, Yah, Sure, Sure, Come one lets go." Sora said grabbing Ten Tens hand and pulling her down the stairs. Ten Ten walked sleepily down the streets while Sora danced and jumped around her. " I can't believe we are going to be ninjas!" Sora squeaked.

"That's if we pass the test, and then we still have to go through the academy. We have a long ways" Ten Ten said smiling at her friend.

"Whatever, the test cant be that hard, ill ace it and then graduate the academy in no time, im going to set a record or something" Sora said smugly.

"Did you study?"

"..Yeah... a little... not really"

"Good luck."

They reached the test sight and were greeted by meany kids they knew, all of them ready for the test. Went to find her sister when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, she looked up into the trees and saw a man with long black hair, he smiled at her and disappeared. She stared at the place were the man was,

"I wonder who that was..."

"Sora! Come your next dummy." her sister said tugging Sora towards the test.

After she was finished the test she waited impatiently till the names of the children that made it were announced.

"Sora, you look nervus... are you ok?" Ten Ten said placing her hand on her shoulder. Sora snapped her head towards her and realized that she had been subconsciously looking for the man.

"No im fine.. I just thought I saw something." she said calmly. Before she had a chance to say anything else a man called on there attention.

"I have the names of those who past." he began.

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Ten Ten." he continued listing off names. Sora listened carefully but did not hear her name.

"Wow, I cant believe you didn't make it, im really sorry." Ten Ten said sadly and hugged her friend, Sora just stood there completely shocked. She sat down were she was and stayed there long after everyone left.

"How?...why... I thought I did good...what did I do wrong..." she wondered to herself. Then she felt it, the burning in her stomach. She tried to calm it, she knew what was going to happen if she didn't put the flame out inside her. She shook trying to calm herself, she couldn't. She could feel the fire spreading. She had to get away from here before something bad happens.

Running as fast as she could away from the village she could feel the fire consuming her. She stoped in front of a big tree in the middle of the forest and let the fire consume her. Then she blacked out.

She groaned as she picked herself up from the ground and brushed the dirt from her clothes. "Its getting worse." she said as she stared at the black smoking spot were the great tree used to be.

"Actually I think its getting better." a voice said from behind her. She spun around at took her attack position. She eased up a little when she saw the man.

" You've been watching me?" she said trying to keep the fire from inside of her return.

"Yes, and I like what I've seen, you are very powerful, the people at this village are incompetent to not let you attend the academy... why don't you come with me? I could make you more powerful than you could ever imagine.. I can even teach you how to control that special ability you have..."

"You can?" Sora said in disbelief.

"Of course, the people here don't respect you, they don't understand what you have to give. You could be one of the most powerful shinobi to come from this village." the man continued." join me." the man said

" but.. Sakura...Ten Ten... mother and father..." Sora tried to think of a life without the people she loved.

" They never helped you, Sakura is to busy thinking about boys to care about you, and your mother and father only told you to hide your power instead of control it. They don't want you to be a ninja, just a failure. The man said hitting something inside Sora..

She stared into space and thought of what it would be like to be as powerful as Jiraiya and considered what the man said... he was rite.. No one really helped her here...

"Ill join you." She said completely confident in her answer. The man extended his hand and smiled. She let the thought pass through her mind if it was the rite thing to do but pushed it away again. She took his hand and they walked away.

So, there she be, the beginning of my Sora Saga... im going to be writing a lot less lately because its summer and ill Actually have a life. But they will get done!


End file.
